This application describes a new center - the Johns Hopkins Preparedness and Emergency Response Learning Center (JH-PERLC) - that will be created, if funded, in response to FOA CDC-RFA-TP10-1001. The proposed PERLC consists of three parts - A, B, and C - that cover core competency-based training for the workforce, partner-requested education and training, and program core and network activities, respectively. The entire application is based on two parallel frameworks, one that covers our pedagogic approach and the other that covers our content approach. The pedagogic approach is based on Anderson and Krathwohl's revision of Bloom's Taxonomy. Bloom and Anderson and Krathwohl focus on learning objectives, whereas the current FOA and the associated CDC/ASPH Preparedness and Response Core Competencies development project focus on competencies, but learning objectives that correspond to competencies can be directly developed once the competencies are articulated. Bloom identified six levels within the cognitive domain, from the simple recall or recognition of facts at the lowest level, through increasingly more complex and abstract cognitive levels, to evaluation at the highest level. Anderson and Krathwohl extended Bloom's Taxonomy to current educational practices;their Taxonomy Table is a matrix: The horizontal dimension is the cognitive process dimension, and contains six (cognitively-escalating) categories;the vertical dimension is the knowledge dimension, and contains four (micro-to-macro) knowledge categories. The content approach is based on a new framework of ours - Ready, Willing, and Able - that represents a simple, easily understandable framework for planning, implementing, and evaluating efforts to ensure high-quality individual and organizational responses to public health emergencies. We conceptualize our practice partners in two ways: (1) those with whom we now work and hope to continue to work who mainly receive our trainings and services;our area of service is Maryland, Delaware, and DC, although we cover the entire country;(2) those with whom we more intensively collaborate in the design, development, and evaluation of core competency-based training;these key partners are Montgomery County Health Department, Multnomah County Health Department, and Seattle &King County Health Department. These three health departments are 3 of the 8 current NACCHO Advanced Practice Centers. We propose to continue our current practice of utilizing multiple delivery venues, including face-to-face, online, and hybrid approaches. Evaluation will be based on metrics that are "SMART:" specific, measureable, achievable, realistic, and time-phased, and the evaluation will consider structures, processes, and outcomes (i.e., not just outcomes). We propose to continue to use the logic model and associated evaluation approach we first described in our original CPHP application. We intend to continue to "build the evidence base" for competency-based preparedness training, by publishing evidence in the peer-reviewed literature regarding the efficacy of training (e.g., from our evaluation activities), as well as publishing descriptions of novel training approaches. The staff for our proposed PERLC will include a PI, center coordinator, full-time instructional designer, full-time-equivalent e-learning specialist, full-time evaluator, and a cadre of experienced subject-matter-experts, who will act as curricular content developers and trainers, covering all competency domains.